Through Dangers Untold
by Anna134201
Summary: Five years after her time in the Labyrinth, Sarah's life is as unrecognisable as her new stage name. Can the events of one tragic night change her and bring her the happiness she's desperately searching for?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction has elements of another film (Requiem for a Dream) entwined in it, but it is essentially a Labyrinth fanfiction.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the following chapters and do not wish to own them, I am merely putting my idea of how it is 5 years after the events in The Labyrinth.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…"

The sound of the needle hitting the floor jolted the semi conscious figure beside her

"Marion? Were you talking to me?"

There was a silence. Harry shrugged to himself and closed his eyes, revelling in the drug induced euphoria.

In her own thoughts Marion was 15 again, lost in a world of fantasy, dressing up and always the star, enclosed in her safe little suburban family. Back to before…before the Labyrinth.

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…"

She had spent five years trying to return, trying to escape from the real life she now had

"To take back the child that you have stolen…"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…"

Marion froze as she heard the familiar cold chuckle. Her eyes flew open and instead of her apartment she found herself on a familiar hill, overlooking the Labyrinth

"Or is it Marion now?"

She turned towards the voice and her heart almost stopped. He stood there, same creamy pale skin, eyes still burning into her soul and the same cruel, mocking smile on his lips. He had stayed the same while she had aged in the five years since she had rejected him.

"What am I doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Sarah" she answered, his intense gaze making her look away

"Isn't this where you want to be?"

"Yes, but…"

"Still trying to escape your life Sarah?"

She didn't reply

"So grown up yet still so young"

"I just want it to be like before"

"Like this?"

Suddenly he had whisked her back to her parent's house and she was in her old bedroom, her toys all around her, Lancelot sitting on her bed. Downstairs she could hear her stepmother in the kitchen and across the hall her father was putting Toby to bed. The house was warm and comforting. She gave a cry of anguish and rushed to the bed, throwing herself onto it, tears streaming from her eyes. She buried her head in Lancelot, breathing in the childhood scent.

"Is this what you want Sarah? Is this what you've been trying to get back to?"

Jareth was gently stoking her hair, his voice inches from her ear. She didn't respond.

"Or is there something else you're looking for?"

His hand moved to her back, slowly but surely making his way down her spine, almost skin to skin through her silk halter.

"Yes" she breathed, eyes fluttering open. She turned to him his piercing eyes boring holes into hers. She reached up and touched the smooth, cool skin of his face. She closed her eyes as the electricity surged through her, but she felt him slip away. Once more her eyes snapped open and she found herself back in her apartment, vision blurring as she turned to the person lying next to her. She felt absurdly disappointed when she saw Harry lying there. Then the horrible realisation that she was back where she started, back to being poor little rich girl, Marion Silver…failed actress and unemployed cocaine addict. Here she was, back to lying in bed, getting wasted with Harry, her devoted boyfriend and small time heroin dealer, a newly acquired position along with Tyrone, their wayward friend.

She looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her with sleepy concern and near panic on his face.

She hazily smiled up at him and realised her hand was on his face.

"Harry?" she asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion

"Are you ok? You're scaring me Marion, talking 'bout Goblins and stuff"

She placed her hands on her own face and found it wet with tears.

"I'm fine Harry, really"

He gently wiped his fingers under her eyes, smudging her running mascara. He kissed her nose.

"We're gonna do it Marion, we're gonna make it big-time…we just gotta get a bit more money together, a few more scores that's all"

He kissed her lips and she willed herself to kiss him back, but Jareth's touch remained at the forefront of her memory and she turned onto her side, closing her eyes and willing Jareth to speak again.


	2. Chapter 2

With the passing weeks Marion found her situation worsening. Contact with her family was too hard on her buried happy memories. She didn't want them flooding back, she couldn't risk them coming back to haunt her, not yet. Her money was dwindling and Harry needed it more and more to score heroin. She was still unemployed and most of all, she desperately longed for Jareth, she wanted his cruel voice to ignite the fiery passion she'd had a fifteen. If only she could get back there. She couldn't sit still and she knew what she needed. She scoured the apartment looking for the remains of their stash. She growled in frustration when she couldn't find it.

"Goddammit Harry!" she screamed into thin air. She paced up and down, thinking only about home and Jareth and how she could get back there.

Finally she heard the door open and Harry appeared, cold, pale and extremely thin. He smiled at her and threw his days work onto the coffee table. They looked at each other until Harry cocked his head to the supply.

"Testing it out couldn't hurt could it?"

"That's what you said last time" she muttered

Then she saw her chance, how she could get to Jareth again, doing what she had been doing last time she found him.

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied smoothly "I'll do it"

She knelt down and started the process, her shaking hands making it a lengthy job. Finally she laid back, Harry beside her, blissed out from the first hit. She located a vein and unleashed the lethal substance into her bloodstream.

She sighed deeply as she felt everything sink deeper into the background. She closed her eyes, revelling in the freedom she felt. She knew she had to do something but she couldn't quite remember what it was. She felt Harry lay his head on her stomach and kiss the bare skin he found there, and suddenly she knew what she had to do

"Jareth" she gasped

She was doing this to get back to him. Why hadn't she stayed when he had given her the chance?

"Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want"

Why has she refused him? Was this life she had now a punishment for rejecting him? She knew from the story and from how he spoke to her that final time that he loved her, why did she leave?

"Just fear, me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"

"You remember the lines very well Sarah" his voice cut into her hazy thoughts

"I…I could never forget them"

"If they meant so much to you why did you throw them back in my face?"

Sarah found she couldn't answer. Suddenly she felt a soft hand caress her face; she surprised herself by moaning at his touch. This is what she had wanted; this is why she allowed herself to inject her body with the lethal substance.

"Are you going to come with me Sarah?"

His question surprised her; she hadn't been expecting him to be so gentle, his voice loving almost.

Harry felt her breath quicken under his head, and started to caress her skin again. Sarah felt reality creeping back into her thoughts, and with desperation creeping into her thoughts she looked around wildly. Once again she was back on that familiar hill, Jareth opposite her, waiting for her answer. Her mind was fuzzy; she couldn't think about his offer properly, she was too aware of everything creeping into this delicious dream.

Suddenly she felt Harry's hand slip between her legs and as quick as he'd appeared, Jareth was gone and she back in her apartment, Harry moving his face to her lips.

Sarah felt like crying. She felt her life was turning into a landslide, it was moving too quickly and turning into a tragedy even quicker. They were rapidly running out of money, and Harry was putting pressure on her to go to a guy they knew, she'd get paid handsomely to entertain his friends, but she didn't want to, she knew what would happen.

She had to stop thinking, her head was starting to hurt and she felt she'd go crazy if she didn't switch off. Obeying her head she kissed Harry back and let him take over her body for a short while as she shut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stood in the middle of her apartment, shaking and sore. She felt sick and dirty and her face was burning with shame. The memory of the night was refusing to go away and nothing was helping her to forget. She had gone to a club afterwards, trying to forget with the alcohol. It hadn't worked and she was frantic. She wanted to forget more than anything. She wanted a shower, she wanted to peel her skin off and she wanted to wipe out her memory. Looking around the room she saw the last of Harry's stash on the sofa where he had carelessly thrown it during their row earlier in the evening. She was shaking so much it was difficult to locate a vein, and even more difficult to inject. She didn't care how much she was injecting, she didn't care if she died tonight…it had been weeks since Jareth had asked her to go with him, and she hadn't seen him since. Her thoughts were confused…had he really appeared to her or was it the heroin? Things with Harry had got progressively worse. They were using all the money they had saved and getting none of it back. Harry was caring more and more about feeding his habit than he cared about his relationship with her. Tonight was the last straw, the things she had had to do because he wanted more money. And he didn't even wait for her, or pick her up after the ordeal was over.

The last of the liquid invaded her veins and the needle fell to the ground. She gazed around the room and just as everything seemed to come into focus she felt herself fall back onto the couch and consciousness slipped away.

"Sarah…Sarah, wake up, you need to wake up"

Sarah heard the voice pierce her bubble. She smiled as she recognised the low, silky tones.

"Jareth"

"Yes Sarah, you need to wake up, now"

Her eyes fluttered open. To her utter disappointment she was still in the apartment. Jareth was crouched over her, holding her arm, concern, a new emotion for him, shone in his eyes.

"Are you coming with me Sarah? You need to make a decision now"

She smiled up at him, the drugs making her overly happy.

"Sarah!"

The harsh tone in his voice shocked her back to his question. There was urgency in his face that she hadn't noticed before.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't pull herself up and panic was starting to rise in her chest.

"Sarah, I want to know if you meant what you said before…fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"

Somewhere she heard the faint noise of a key in the door. She looked from the door to Jareth and knew what she wanted

"Yes Jareth"

She slipped out of consciousness again and her breathing became shallow.

Harry entered the apartment as noiselessly as he could. He was afraid Marion would be home. Their row earlier on had shaken him. He had the decency to be ashamed about what he had forced her to do. He went over to the couch, it was still warm. He noticed the needle on the ground and then he looked around for his stash. He felt anger bubble in his throat. The bitch had used it. His irrational rage abated as quickly as it had risen. After what he'd put her through he wasn't surprised she had finished it off. The last few weeks she had been withdrawing herself from him and he didn't know why. He had reassured her he would get their money back, but now even he doubted it. He got up and peeked in the bedroom door. Confusion crossed his face, he was sure she had just been in the apartment, the place reeked of her perfume and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol and men's cheap aftershave. The last scent made his face flush as he lay back on the bed. He was sorry; he knew he had to tell her. He closed his eyes and his last thought before sleep was of Marion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah opened her eyes. She was hot and a cold sweat had broken out. She was panicking at the new feeling in her body. Everything felt a thousand times more sensitive. She was in the most beautiful room imaginable, lying in a giant four poster bed and light flooded through the huge windows on the right side of the room. Her whole body was trembling like a leaf. She had no idea where she was, but all she wanted was something to dull the senses, something to get rid of the terrible ache in her body. She climbed out of bed, the long cashmere nightshirt swaying around her feet. As soon as she started to walk she fell to the ground. She cried out. As soon as the noise was uttered the door opened and an old woman entered the room, her robes swishing along the ground.

"Now, now, you need to rest Sarah, you need to recover"

"Who are you?"

"Shush now, back into bed, His Highness will be in to see you soon"

She let the woman settle her back into the huge bed and as she looked at her face more closely, Sarah realised where she was, in Jareth's Castle in the Goblin City. It all came flooding back to her, the club, the heroin, Jareth's offer. Her head started to spin and the old woman started to draw the curtains. Sarah closed her eyes and sunk back into the bank of fluffy pillows.

The next time she opened her eyes she was feeling much better. The room was dark and she found herself able to get up from bed much easier than before. She made her way to the huge marble bathroom that adjoined the room. It was painful to walk, and she was sure there were bruises all over her pale skin. Her eyes wandered around the bathroom and decided she wanted a bath. She started filling the vast marble bath, using the perfumed bath oils and creams.

As it was filling she walked back through to her room and stood before a full size gilded mirror. She was surprised by her reflection. The last time she had looked at herself all she had seen was a scrawny, lank haired little girl, with dark circles under eyes and bruises along her arms, and although the girl that stood before her was still painfully thin and very pale, her face was more relaxed, the circles under her eyes were non existent and the bruises had faded to a light yellow. She had no idea how long she had been in the Goblin Castle, but she did know that she hadn't felt as refreshed in a very long time. There was another feeling too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She continued to investigate her room, opening wardrobes full of opulent, luxurious fabrics, which on further investigation turned out to be old-fashioned dresses of the highest quality, another cupboard revealed beautifully crafted shoes and the large oak dresser contained crisp white nightgowns and underwear, along with sheets made from the finest Egyptian cotton, thick, sumptuous blankets and plush, downy pillows. The colours were rich and classic and Sarah found herself smiling, despite her pain and discomfort. She went back into the bathroom and turned off the large gold taps and sunk into the effervescent bubbles. Everything she needed was available for her, and for a short while she lay back and relaxed in the hot, soothing water. As she dozed, the flashbacks started. They paralysed her with fear and left her shaken and repulsed afterwards. She felt as degraded as if it had just happened, and proceeded to scrub her skin, attempting to wash away the memory as well as the touch of that night.

Exhausted, she climbed out and started to dry herself off, flinching as the bath towel ran over her tender skin. She took out another nightgown and slipped it over her head before towelling her hair dry.

She walked out onto the balcony and sank into a chair as she overlooked the city and the surrounding environs. The city bustled with activity and she felt peculiar resting there, in a nightgown, watching the day pass by. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called out softly

After a short while Jareth appeared by her side.

"I'm glad to see you up and about Sarah"

"How long have I been here?"

"This will be the seventh day"

"Seventh day? I've been asleep for seven days?"

"When I brought you here you were unconscious, you had overdosed trying to forget everything. You would have died if I had not brought you here"

Sarah started to digest the information and found tears pricking at her eyes.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction"

"Thank you"

"Don't worry Sarah, I won't press you about what happened, take as much time as you need, you are more than welcome"

She nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was back.

"Please, when you are up to it of course, feel free to explore the castle, maybe you could visit a few old friends?"

"I'd like that, thank you"

Jareth bowed stiffly before leaving the room.

Despite the day just beginning, Sarah found herself exhausted and managed to make her way back to her bed. The little old woman appeared again and drew the curtains. As she shut the door on the way out the room was immersed in darkness and it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. She slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep and time slipped away.

Harry woke up. His eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the harsh morning sunlight that streamed through the curtains he had failed to close before falling into a coma like sleep. He glanced to the other side of the bed, it was still empty, Marion had failed to come home, he didn't blame her, their last encounter hadn't been pleasant, he had said things he had instantly regretted, but had been too high and angry to apologise until after she had left in an angry and disappointed silence.

He got up and stumbled towards the bathroom, seeking out the stash kept hidden under the sink.

As soon as the chemicals hit his bloodstream he forgot about Marion and the fight, and everything else that he wanted to escape from.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and Sarah was free of physical pain, but the flashbacks persisted, no matter how much rest and relaxation she got.

The day she ventured outside, she woke up early and threw back the curtains to let in the glorious sunshine that seemed to be in abundance and had shone brightly everyday that she had been there. The little old woman, whose name she had discovered as Flora had stopped coming as soon as Sarah had felt well enough to get up of her own accord and maintain her own routine. As she sat on the terrace, eating her breakfast and letting the warm breeze dance across her face, she decided that she felt rested enough to do a little exploring. She finished the delicious breakfast that she had managed to consume fully for the first time and ran a bath. As on the first day she had woken in the castle she gazed at herself in the mirror and wondered at the transformation that had taken place. She looked healthy, her hair was gleaming and her skin had lost the haunted, sallow appearance that she had arrived with. Her bruises, the only physical reminder of her last dreadful night in New York, had disappeared completely. She could walk, even run without pain, and the exhaustion that would fall upon her after only an hour out of bed, had given way to an excited energy.

Sarah soaked in the tub for a while, cleansing her hair and skin with the lavender oils that had quickly become her favourite to use. She dried herself with the fluffy bath towels and dried her hair and for the first time since she had arrived she stood before the wardrobe and chose a peacock blue bodice with a matching blue and red velvet full skirt. She slid the soft fabrics on and twirled before the mirror, her hair shining and tumbling in waves around her shoulders. She felt fifteen again, a smile playing across her face as she remembered playing dress up in the costume department at school. She slipped on soft red slippers and ventured out into the corridor. The castle was quiet; she had not seen Jareth since the morning he had appeared on her balcony. Her guess was that he had kept away out of respect; he had not wanted her to feel pressured to tell him what he wanted to know.

She walked the corridors until she came to the main chamber. It had changed since the last time she had been there. There were goblins of all sorts, still lounging around, but it was clean, the furnishings had changed, and soft lush cushions in the window seats, Jareth's throne the centre piece of the room, comfortable chairs and rich tapestries adorned the walls. Sarah was stunned, had this been for her benefit? She walked through the chamber and through an oak door to the side of the throne. There was a corridor ahead of it, with rooms off to both sides. After peeking into several rooms she ascertained that she had wandered into Jareth's private quarters. Behind one door was a room, once again filled with goblins and creatures, and beautiful women, elves, and nymphs who glared at her, uncontrolled jealousy on their faces. Was it Jareth's harem? Were all these women for him? She quickly backed out and closed the door behind her, her own jealousy flaring and worry quickly setting in. At the end of the corridor was a door that wouldn't open when she tried. As she turned to walk away she heard it open. She whirled around and came face to face with Jareth. Her face flushed scarlet, embarrassed at being caught snooping in his private rooms.

"Oh!" she gasped

"Good Morning Sarah, you're looking better than when I last saw you"

"Your hospitality has been good for me"

He turned and strode back into his room, and she took it as an invitation to follow him. His room was much the same as hers, the large four poster bed dominating the room with its thick, velvet drapes hanging from it. A bathroom off to the side and a balcony on the other.

"Excuse my absence this last month, I've been conducting business in the Fae Realm"

She smiled at how like a fantasy novel it sounded.

He invited her to sit on the balcony with him and he studied her face carefully. She was aware of his intense scrutiny and her face flushed.

"Is this what you wanted Sarah? Do you feel like you've escaped enough to be happy?"

She didn't answer him; she didn't want her good feeling to end.

"Do you finally feel like you're starring in a play? That you've fulfilled your dream, your endless search for fantasy?" She was hurt by the cruel, mocking tone that laced his voice.

"I shouldn't have left the first time" she said quietly

"Yes, that was how it was meant to be, you needed to realise it on your own"

There was a long silence as she stared out at the city and as he stared at her. He knew that she had wanted to come back to him a long time ago, but he had let her get to her most desperate state of mind before finding her again. It was how it was meant to be, she had to get that low and no matter how much she was hurting, he couldn't intervene.

"Have you been out into the city?"

"No, just the castle so far"

Exploring places you shouldn't? You really need to stop doing that Sarah"

She blushed, knowing he knew she had seen the other room. There was a brief pause.

"I was wondering, if you were feeling better, if you would like to attend a ball tonight"

Sarah vaguely remembered her dream of dancing with Jareth, due to the poisoned peach he had tricked her into consuming on her last visit to the Labyrinth.

"What would I wear?"

"I'm sure Flora could find you something appropriate"

"And you?"

"I might be able to turn up later in the night, I have some business to take care of"

Suddenly Sarah became self conscious; she didn't know anyone except Jareth, she didn't know how to act, or what to do.

"Don't worry Sarah, just be yourself"

She was surprised at his tenderness and tried to relax. He stood up and Sarah took it as her cue to leave.

"Why don't I accompany you into the city, introduce you to your citizens?"

"My what?"

"Your subjects"

"Your subjects you mean"

"No Sarah, yours too…I fully intend to make you their Queen"

His confidence took her breath away

"Jareth I…"

"Don't worry Sarah, you'll realise it soon enough"

He took her arm and led her down into the city, some subjects fled from Jareth's glare, while he introduced her to other more friendly citizens. They were in awe of her, whispering to each as they passed, curious about her return, worried that their master would change as intensely as he did the last time she had been to the castle.

Near the outskirts of the city they came to a house which Jareth entered as if it were his own. Sarah's discomfort was soon abated as she entered the house and found Hoggle sat in an armchair, his cherished jewels still attached to his arm.

"Hoggle" she exclaimed in surprise

She rushed over to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I knew you'd be back Sarah"

She smiled at him

"I missed you too much Hoggle, how are you? How is everyone else?"

Jareth interrupted.

"I'll leave you for a while; I'll be back in plenty of time to get you back to the ball"

"Its fine Jareth, really, I know my way back, and I'll be home in time"

Home, the word sounded odd, yet it was comforting to her, she felt she was home.

"If you're sure"

She nodded and he left her to catch up with Hoggle.

After what seemed like minutes it was time for her to walk back to the castle to prepare for the ball. She left Hoggle with a promise to visit again soon and walked through the city, enjoying the warm sun and sounds of the early evening bustle. She smiled at everyone she passed, delighted when they smiled back, even if it were cautiously, fearful almost. They didn't want to upset Jareth and risk his furious temper.

As she entered her room she saw Flora waiting patiently for her, with a rack of dresses, obviously her choices to wear for the ball. Flora stood as she saw Sarah.

"I've drawn your bath, I know you like the lavender oils, why don't you choose a dress for tonight and I'll prepare it for you while you bathe"

Sarah knew instantly which dress she wanted, it was almost identical to the one in her dream, white, decorated with pearls and jewels, full skirt, fitted bodice and three quarter length fitted sleeves. Flora smiled as she pointed out which one she had chosen and ushered Sarah into the bathroom, the delicious, scented steam inviting her to lay back into bath and relax.

An hour later and she was ready to put on the dress. Her make up was perfect, her face was as fresh and natural as it had been five years ago, her make up shimmered across it, adding to its beauty. Her hair caressed her shoulders in curls, sparkling here and there with diamonds strewn into it.

Flora laced the bodice and stepped back so Sarah could view herself in the mirror. The sight that greeted her was breathtaking; it was like stepping back into her dream. She stepped into her shoes and faced Flora, who was smiling at her.

"So beautiful Sarah, so beautiful. We must go now, I'll lead you down to the steps, there is a carriage awaiting you"


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah followed the woman down to the carriage and a footman helped her inside. She felt like hugging herself, it was like she was in a fairytale. As the carriage drove on the scene outside changed from the bustle of the city to the lush greens and browns of the forest. A short while into the journey the carriage stopped outside another castle and she looked out to see many people, some human looking, and some otherworldly walking up the steps of the castle, into what seemed to be a large entrance hall.

The footman helped her down and she calmed herself inside as she walked up the steps alone.

Once inside she realised she need not fear anyone asking her who she was, or looking out of place. There were hundreds of people, laughing and talking. Many danced to the music provided by whoever was hosting the ball. She did a tour of the room, smiling and nodding politely at anyone who noticed her. She pretended not to see or hear their curious stares or whispers. She desperately wished Jareth was with her. As she neared the door she noticed a man coming towards her, no, not a man, an elf.

"Good Evening Miss?"

"My name is Sarah, I'm a guest of Jareth's"

"Ahhhh…Good Evening Sarah, my name is Hellebore, you are very welcome to my home"

"Thank you for allowing me to come, it's lovely"

"Come, I'll introduce you"

She let Hellebore lead her around the room; introducing her to so many people Sarah couldn't keep their names straight. She noticed many names derived and came directly from flowers, or herbs from the earth. A few hours later and she was getting tired, she had danced so many times, and talked to so many people that her head was starting to swim. Her last partner brought her a drink, and as she talked to him she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck bristle. Someone was watching her intently. She excused herself from the man opposite her and turned round to the room, searching for the person who was staring. Across the room she caught sight of Jareth, he was lounging among several large floor cushions, several beautiful women draped over him, one of them whispering into his ear as she intimately caressed his leg. It was obvious to Sarah that this woman had seen his private rooms before, and was intent on doing so again. The feeling of hurt that ran through her was strong enough for Jareth to turn his attention back to her as she started to turn away. He caught her eye and they gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity. A cruel smile flashed across his face and his hand wandered onto the woman's bare waist. Sarah noticed and she felt her heart drop. She was too upset; she turned and headed toward the entrance, intent on leaving and returning to her room where she had been safe from Jareth's cruel games.

She got to the steps, and called to the footman to get the carriage. She was prevented from moving by someone standing in her away.

"Excuse me" she mumbled and tried to walk on, but once again she was blocked and she stumbled into the persons arms. She looked up and found herself inches from Jareth's face.

"Let me go" she said, not as convincing as she had wanted to be

"Sarah, are you not enjoying yourself tonight"

His hand once again made the journey down her bare spine until it rested where her skin met the fabric of the dress.

"Don't"

That had been even less convincing and as a crowd passed them by she found herself pushed closer to him and her heart quickened.

"Shall we go home Sarah?"

She nodded, afraid to speak for fear of crying or something more foolish. They climbed into the carriage and he sat opposite her, looking into her eyes, looking openly at her body with a heat that made her blush. Even with the countless times before and after Harry, she had never been seduced in such a way to make her blush. She was certainly not an innocent, but Jareth had a way of making her feel like a teenager again.

After what felt like hours they arrived back at the castle, and Jareth led her up the steps into the castle. He stopped when they got to her door and he kissed her hand.

"I shall bid you good night Sarah"

She felt rocked with disappointment. Jareth reached his hand up and caressed her face.

"Sweet Sarah, have sweet dreams"

With that he turned purposefully and she watched him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

He turned and walked back towards the main chamber, leaving Sarah bewildered, undressing for bed. His fury was unmasked as he turned away from her and stalked down the corridor. He had wanted to take her to his chambers and keep the passion she had inside burning. But for some reason, he didn't trust himself. She had looked so young and innocent tonight, much the same as when she had frustrated him with her strong will five years previous, her lips still had their pouting fullness, but gone were the teenage angles, replaced with feminine curves. Oh he knew that she loved him and that she had been disappointed when he had bid her goodnight, but he couldn't, not until she wanted him completely, not until she made the first move, until her fear and awe of him abated. It wouldn't happen if she kept being hurt so cruelly by the many women he kept the company of. Until he had her fully, he would continue to keep their company, he'd just have to be more careful when Sarah was around. Walking through the main chamber to his rooms, a party seemed to be in full swing and an elfin girl caught his eye, smiling a smile that he was very familiar with. He took her hand, his cruellest smile on his lips as he led the girl into his chambers.

Sarah tossed in her bed, unable to sleep for the first time since she had come to the castle. Her body ached for drugs, of any kind, just to dull the senses enough to let her sleep off her strange night. She thought of Harry, wondered if he was missing her, she knew that the time laws in the real world carried on as normal while the Fairy Kingdom raced on years and years ahead. She thought of her parents, and Toby, her half-brother she barely knew now. She was sweating now, flashbacks coming at her quick and fast and she ran to the bathroom and heaved before lying against the cool, welcoming marble. She bathed and standing naked in the moonlit room, she pulled on a blue velvet robe and slippers and tiptoed out of her room, aware that even though there was no one in her particular wing of the castle, there was a possibility someone, somewhere would hear. She wandered around the castle in the darkness, unafraid, knowing she was safe inside the castle. She wasn't heading in a particular direction, just trying to tire herself enough to sleep uninterrupted from unwelcome memories. She entered a chamber she had come across on a previous exploration that seemed untouched by anyone. It was a second throne room, more feminine than Jareth's, and she had guessed it would be her own when the day came. She took her place in the throne and tired to feel something other than who she was. She didn't feel regal, or special, she was just her. She moved to a window seat and tucked her robes underneath her as she brought her knees up to her chin. At night the city was beautiful, and outside the city walls the labyrinth looked dark and foreboding. She knew the dangers that existed out there and shivered as she remembered some of the creatures she had met. She was so absorbed in thought she didn't hear Jareth enter the room until he was beside her. She felt his warm, strong presence before she looked to him.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Memories still troubling you Sarah? This must be the first night since you've been here that you haven't slept soundly"

She was quiet and he took his place, just behind her in the window. She felt her breathing change as she realised how close she was to him and how naked she was under her robe. She knew she should tell him, she knew that she couldn't hold it in forever. She wasn't in awe of him anymore, he was Jareth, the one love she'd had, and had been too blind to realise it until she got herself into the worst possible mess. She felt his hands on her shoulders, running down her arms and back up to her shoulders again. She trembled at his touch and felt him draw the robe off one shoulder and replaced the fabric with his lips. Sarah had never felt anything as tender, or anything as erotic as the feel of his soft lips on her skin. She moved her head and offered access to her neck and she felt his lips move along and up to her earlobe.

"Jareth!" she gasped, feeling herself push back against him, her body wanting more than what he was giving her. As his lips caressed the smooth skin at the nape of her neck, his hand slid down, releasing the bunched up robes as it travelled, until he could search out the bare, fresh skin underneath. The robes fell open to reveal one of her long, smooth, creamy legs and his hand travelled back up, finger's gracefully fluttering over the skin, bringing alive the sensitive nerves on her upper thigh as he moved yet further. Her arm reached up behind her, her hand stroking his neck, sometimes gripping as the feather light touching dipped deeper between her thighs. He was teasing her, and he could tell from her breathing how much she was enjoying it. She gasped loudly as his other hand slipped under her and raised her up into his arms in a fluid motion. She clasped her arms around his neck and in the blink of an eye, he was laying her back into his bed, the crisp white linen crackling as he placed her in the centre, her robe was parted and her hair was spread like a fan over the pillows. Her knees were slightly bent at the knee and she felt as shy and as self conscious as if it were her first time. Jareth looked down at her; she was so beautiful, so innocent and so small in his bed. She was biting her lower lip, her arms were up and she looked vulnerable and exposed. He positioned himself at her feet and kissed his way up her body, lingering, his lips cool on her hot skin. He unhooked the robe completely and removed her arms, tossing the heavy garment to the floor before continuing his exploration with his lips until they met with hers and their mouths collided passionately. Sarah felt like all her dreams had come together. She was his, and he was hers. Jareth felt Sarah's happiness as if it was his own and it provoked him to give her the complete happiness he could provide for her. They fit as if they had been made for each other and as Sarah settled deep into his embrace. She felt so at ease and the flashbacks didn't return.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shivered. Winter was coming in thick and fast. Marion had been missing for over a month now. Her parents hadn't seen her, none of their old friends had seen her, and the last time Big Tim had seen her had been the night she had disappeared. He was too scared to go to the police, but if he didn't do it by the end of the week, her parents had told him in no uncertain terms that they would. He had been trying to find her, in between trying to score more heroin, and trying to take care of his arm, which seemed to be infected. Things were getting on top of him, too quickly and he didn't know which problem to sort out first. Once the police were involved things would be even more complicated. Harry sighed out loud as he injected again. Just one more before he sorted things out, just one more.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah strolled around the garden of the Winter Palace. She had been living there since an attack on the Goblin City a few months before. She had not seen Jareth since then either. The impending peace talks between the Fae and the Ogres were keeping him in his city. He had pleaded with Sarah to go and stay at the Palace, hidden deep in the Forest of Shadows, within the Labyrinth. The idea had infuriated her; if she were to be Jareth's bride then surely she should be there for her future subjects too. An attack in the inner chambers of the castle had made her reconsider the idea.

She crouched by the lake, fingers playing in the cold water. Winter would indeed be upon them soon, and the Palace would be covered in snow, and Jareth assured her he would be with her by then. Several times a day she would receive presents from him, watching the glass bubbles float through the air to her, wherever she happened to be in the Palace. She had started to think of home less frequently these days, she missed them, but she had locked her past into the deepest recess of her brain, she didn't want those thoughts to destroy what she had with Jareth. She was so relaxed here. No one expected anything of her, no one pressuring her to do what they wanted. She was a free spirit. It had been almost a year, in the Goblin world that she had first come to the city and to Jareth. She knew, from one of their many post coital confessions that her free will and stubbornness was what Jareth had fallen for first.

She stood and gathered her skirts up, careful not to let them trail in the mud. Lately she had been using any excuse to talk to the people who worked at the Palace. Despite her happiness, she had begun to feel lonely. She had her old friends, Hoggle Sir Didymus and of course Ludo, but she wanted to play, to talk, to do anything with someone she could try and relate to. She had started talking to her handmaidens, Angelica and Arnica. They were daughters of the elf who kept the Palace in the months that Jareth left it unused and Sarah found them as different as chalk and cheese. Angelica was tall and slender, hair so blond it was almost white and had the sweetest spirit of anyone she had ever met. They could talk for hours about nothing in particular and Sarah enjoyed the mornings that brought Angelica with the breakfast tray. Arnica was entirely different, short, and almost stocky, with dirtier blond hair. Her eyes were harsh and cold whenever she greeted Sarah, and she had a nasty, venomous tongue. Sarah had been glad when Arnica had been relegated to cleaning the ground floor rooms and not the private chambers of the King and his lover.

Sarah shivered as a cold wind penetrated the trees that provided the privacy and safety the palace needed. She never ventured outside the palace grounds. She had been warned of what she might find, or what might find her. Jareth had been especially cautious.

"You've seen the dangers of the Labyrinth for yourself Sarah, and there are even worse things out there in the wood, things that are beyond even your wildest imagination…please, stay inside the Palace walls."

Sarah had discovered no need to leave the palace. Everything she lacked had been provided and the grounds and gardens were extensive enough to satisfy her curious nature.

She walked slowly along the path, and soon enough the palace came back into view, the wonderfully strange blue brickwork dominating the horizon, the many windows glinting in the fading evening sun. She mounted the countless steps up to the entrance and was greeted by Angelica, standing by the door with a heavy woollen robe held out for her.

"We don't want you becoming ill for his majesty's return" she smiled as Sarah stepped into the robe.

"Thank you Angelica, I keep forgetting how cold it becomes"

Arnica swooped passed them, acknowledging them both but walked on, unsmiling.

"I don't know how you two are sisters, you're so different!"

Angelica flushed and gathered her skirts, ready to leave.

"Will you want dinner in your room tonight?"

"Please Angelica, thank you. The dining room is just too big for one"

Angelica caught the sorrow in Sarah's voice.

"He'll be home soon"

She withdrew quickly and Sarah started up the staircase to the private rooms on the second floor.


	10. Chapter 10

After her dinner plates had been removed Sarah indulged herself in a hot, creamy bubble bath. When she emerged the bathroom was shrouded in steam and for a moment Sarah couldn't see a thing. She started to panic as the steam cleared and she realised where she was. Lying in front of her was Harry, his ghostly pale complexion and emaciated body shocked her. He was wasted beyond belief, and semi conscious.

"Harry?"

He didn't move but his eyes flickered in recognition of her voice.

"Harry? Are you ok?"

She moved towards him and crouched down, reaching her hand down to touch his face.

"Marion?"

The sound of his broken voice hurt her heart. She couldn't believe that this was the same Harry she had loved so much. She couldn't believe that she had been in the same state as him before Jareth had rescued her.

"Harry? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Marion" he tried to ease himself off the bed "Where have you been?"

"I've been away Harry"

"I missed you…your mom and dad missed you"

"I missed you too Harry"

Sarah paused, she knew as soon as she had uttered the words that she hadn't meant them. She didn't miss him, or what they had become, at all, but she hated seeing him like he was.

"Why did you leave?"

His voice was pathetic and she knew she shouldn't have left him without saying goodbye, not when he had been so vulnerable.

He reached out to her and as she took his hand she found herself in the bathroom again, Jareth standing before her, a fury on his face she had never seen.

"You want to go back there Sarah?"

"No, I don't know what happened"

His face softened slightly.

"If you want to go back to your old life Sarah, I won't stand in your way"

"I want to be with you, here, I don't know why I went back, it just happened"

He left the bathroom and she pulled on her robe and tied back her hair before following him through into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed and she stood by the bathroom door. It was definitely not the way she had imagined finally reuniting with him after so much time. She didn't want to go back to Harry, she knew that and she thought that Jareth had felt the same, and here he was, expecting her to go, and not doing anything to stop her.

"It's not like that Sarah" he snapped, reading her thoughts "you wouldn't have appeared to Harry unless you both wanted it. I don't want to keep you here against your will…however much I want to"

Sarah started to protest but Jareth silenced her.

"I'll give you time to think about your answer Sarah"

She blinked and he was gone. She felt more alone now, than before Jareth had come back. She didn't know if he had gone back to the Goblin City, or to somewhere else in the Winter Palace.

She left their room and ventured out into the cold corridors of the Palace. It was dark and silent. Everyone else had gone to their own homes, and she was alone in the castle. Suddenly she was frightened, anything could happen to her and she would be alone, no one to help her. A familiar feeling of being overwhelmed returned to her and she blindly made her way through the Palace. Before Jareth had rescued her she would have drugs to help her overcome the feelings, now she didn't know what to do. She reached the entrance hall and stopped. She had realised there were tears falling from her eyes, panic taking over again. She wanted Jareth now more than ever. A noise at the entrance doors made her stop. She moved closer to the wall, trying to figure out what it could be. With all the trouble in the Realm it could be a horde of god knows what waiting to attack the Palace. She swallowed her fright and edged to the door, listening closely for any more sounds. The door began to open and she choked back a scream and hid behind a statue in the corner. To her immense relief, and surprise, she watched as Arnica let herself in and tip toe in the direction of Jareth's offices. Sarah's curiosity took over. She followed Arnica and watched as she knocked once on the door and entered. Sarah allowed herself to get closer to the door, enough to hear what was going on inside. She didn't trust Arnica at all, and she especially didn't trust her with Jareth. She suspected that's why Arnica had been so spiteful since she arrived, pure and simple jealousy.

There was quiet murmurings for a while, then, as Sarah was considering going back to her room, she heard Arnica's voice raise a notch.

"Obviously you can't see what is right in front of you!"

"I don't think you should be speaking to me like this Arnica."

Jareth's voice was calm, and low, an icy fury underlying.

"She's not for you your highness, she doesn't understand"

"Arnica, jealousy doesn't become you"

Arnica started but Jareth interrupted her.

"We" he paused for a second "We will never, ever be anything. You work for me; anything else was you, filling a void."

"You'd prefer that, that, girl?" spat Arnica

"Her name is Sarah, soon you will address her as your Queen, be careful what you say Arnica"

"She doesn't even want you! She wants to be back in her normal life, back with her fiancé"

"How did you know that?"

There was a long silence.

"Arnica, think very carefully about how you answer, and what you answer"

Even through the door Sarah could sense the other girl's fear.

"I wanted you to see…"

"Go Arnica, right now. Your father is an old friend of mine, I owe him more than I can imagine and your life is the least I can do to repay him"

Sarah found herself knocking on the door. The voices stopped immediately and Sarah entered, as Arnica had done before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Arnica gasped, as in being caught in a scandal. Jareth looked at her, and Sarah could tell he was annoyed.

"Arnica was just leaving"

Sarah stepped away from the door and Arnica fled.

Once she had gone Jareth sat on his couch. Sarah lingered near the door, unsure whether to leave him or to stay. She knew he had known she was on the other side of the door. After a long silence, Sarah turned to leave. Instantly Jareth was beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, please stay"

She turned back to him. His hand moved to her face and he stroked it gently before moving his head to hers and kissing her, so sweetly and gently.

"I love you Sarah, I don't want you to leave"

Sarah kissed him back, her emotions poured into it. Jareth felt all the doubt and insecurity drain away and he himself began to feel more comfortable.

The following morning Jareth assured her that he would be staying at the Palace for the winter. The threat of the ogres had abated for the moment and the city was safe, so Jareth could take the time to spend with Sarah, and deal with threats like Arnica without Sarah having to come into contact with them. Several of Jareth's former lovers had expressed similar jealousy over his future bride and he had dealt with them in much the same way. Sarah had never been happier. She and Jareth had their own little world within the castle, and for a while it was all she needed. But she was starting to feel isolated. She missed having a small circle of friends to talk to you, just to get away for a while. She knew that having Jareth with her all the time was only going to lead to an argument from being so close for so long.

A couple of nights later Jareth caught up with her as she wandered around the lake and with him he brought news of their upcoming wedding. The dress that had been in his family for centuries would be ready for her to try on the following day, and any alterations done within the week. She was confused as to the swiftness of the arrangements until he revealed that the wedding would be in a fortnight's time, with every dignitary from all the Hidden Realms attending, as well as her friends from the Goblin City. Sarah's head whirled from the information bombarding her…it wasn't how she pictured to be planning her wedding day, she had always thought it would take months and months of planning, caterers to be called and organised, bands to be booked and bridesmaid to be fitted.

"You can still have a bridesmaid if that's what you're thinking about"

Sarah smiled, it was amazing how tuned in to each other they actually were. They walked side by side up to the palace steps.

"I was thinking after the wedding we could re-visit real life Sarah"

Her breath caught in her throat and she reached out to steady herself on the stone balustrades.

"What?"

"You need to close a chapter of your life Sarah, as a new one begins. You need to tidy up loose ends"

"I can't go back, not to there"

"Sarah, you need to talk to your parents…"

She looked up at him, alarmed at his suggestion

"No Sarah, not tell them everything, just that you need to leave them for a while, that you're happy now…they just think you've disappeared, they think you've been murdered and thrown away, do you want them to think that, instead of knowing that you are happy?"

Sarah looked away, realizing for the first time exactly what would be going through her parents mind. And Harry, what would Harry think? She had left that awful, awful night and not told him where she was going, he was left thinking that something dreadful had happened.

"Will I cope being back there?"

"Of course…you're a different person now, happier, healthier, wiser, stronger"

Her breathing was returning to normal, yes, with Jareth with her she knew she would be able to deal with anything, even the ghosts of her past.


	12. Last Chapter

The morning of the wedding was clear and crisp. The butterflies in Sarah's stomach refused to abate even with several herbal drinks inside her. Angelica and Flora helped her into a dress of ivory silk with threads of gold running through it. Thousands of diamonds were scattered through the veil, and sewn into the bodice, sparkling as she moved in the light. The final vision was breathtaking and Angelica and Flora stood back with happy smiles on their faces

"Oh wait until His highness sees you Sarah! He'll be knocked for six!"

"You'll be the belle of the ball tonight Sarah" said Angelica, a sentiment that wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm so nervous" Sarah confessed "All these people that are coming, I don't know any of them, I won't know what to say to them, or how to act"

"Don't worry my dear, you'll find the right words when the time comes"

"I hope you're right Flora, I really do"

Flora was right on two accounts, Jareth had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and when the time came for them to attend the ball, as husband and wife, king and queen, Sarah found that the words did come naturally, charming even the most cantankerous personality in attendance. Jareth looked at his wife, talking to her guests, a feeling of pride, and possession washing over him. She was his now, he'd never have to be without her again, and she was filling her position fantastically. He watched her as she graciously danced with several guests, young and old until her final partner caused his easily stimulated jealousy to flare and he interrupted their dance and brought Sarah into his own arms, holding her close as possible, inhaling her aroma. She smiled up at him, and she felt the happiness surge through her. This was exactly what she had spent the last five years trying to get back to, her and Jareth.


End file.
